La Dimensión del Caldero
by Chacalanime
Summary: Para mí es muy díficil de hacer un Summary de esta historia que no es como ninguna otra. No quiero tampoco hacer un resumen. Asique os digo, que aquí se mezcla la más pura fantasia con la realidad, logica y enigmas. Todo es fruto de lo que ocurre en un caldero. Os invito a leer este asombroso fic del que puedo decir que soy autor inconsciente.


Muy buenas, mientras pido los OCS en el otro fic quiero presentaros uno nuevo, os puedo asegurar que jamás habreis visto un fic como este. Lo cierto es que está basado en un sueño especial que tuve hará cosa de un año y que me vinieron ganas de escribir. Antes de que lo leais no, no estoy loco y sí la mayoria de lo que ocurre en el fic ocurrió en el sueño XD aunque evidentemente no era de Inazuma. Quiero dar gracias a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S por dejarme su OC para la historia ya que necesitaba una pareja para Meil y no sabía si pedir OCS o no pero finalmente opté por pedirselo a ella, en fin sin más el primer capitulo:

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

La historia que a continuación se relata es sabida debido a lo que uno de los protagonistas, que en buen momento conocí, se atrevió a contarme en cierta ocasión. Nunca tuve valor para preguntarle si ocurrió realmente o no todas las fantasias imposibles que me dijo, pero él con pulso firme solo se atrevió a decirme en medio de una de sus historias.

-Si algo de lo que te he contado hoy es mentira, pues que me caiga el castigo correspondiente y sobre mí azote la furia de todo aquel ser divino que allá en el cielo. Y por si no fuera suficiente, que quede bien claro y escrito en la puerta de mi casa ``Donde viven el mentiroso y la mentirosa de Rusia´´- Ante tales palabras yo no pude hacer otra cosa que creermelo, y como buen aventurado que soy a la escritura se me ocurrió relatar todo lo acontecido, por supuesto con el correspondiente permiso de aquel personaje, en las palabras que aquí delante teneis. Asique sin más os presento: La fabulosa historia acontencida en un callejón y un caldero especial de Moscú o, como yo la he dado a conocer:

**LA DIMENSIÓN DEL CALDERO **

**-Capitulo 1: El callejón de la bruja. Caida en el caldero-**

Según me dijo y tal y como conozco, todo comenzó en aquel alejado y frío país de Europa y Asia llamado Rusia. Al parecer en un día de poco frío, escasos en esas tierras, decidió el joven aventurarse a salir a dar una vuelta por las calles de Moscú, mas nunca olvidaría lo que aquel día le sucedió...

Se preparó bien atandose los cordones de las botas y colocandose el abrigo, ciertamente hoy no haría tanto frío como en otras ocasiones, pero seguían viviendo en Rusia y un solo descuido podría salirle caro. Tras colocarse la bufanda estaba listo para salir a la calle. El chico debía de tener entre 15 y 16 años, tenía el pelo negro y de punta, desordenado y unos grandes y preciosos ojos marrones. Unos labios de buen tamaño y un mentón bastante notable, podría decirse que hermoso. A pesar de vivir donde vivía su piel era algo más morena que la de los rusos, debido a que en realidad el chico tenía sangre española, pues este era su auténtico país de origen. Pero por cosa del trabajo de su padre tuvieron que mudarse a este apartado rincón del mundo. Abrió la puerta y se despidió de su madre, pero antes de poner un solo pie en la calle se detuvo un momento, un extraño escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo seguido de lo que le pareció ser una alucinación en la que un montón de luces de colores de fuegos artificiales explotaron delante suya. De pronto volvió a la normalidad despertando de ese extraño trance y aunque estuvo a punto de volver hacia su casa y más le hubiera convenido, decidió salir igualmente. Cruzó las calles velozmente, era una de las pocas veces que la nieve no cubría todo el suelo y se le hacía un poco raro pisar el duro asfalto de la calzada. Sonrió alegremente mientras pasaba por delante de un horfánato donde vivían un par de chicos con los que solía jugar. El edificio debía de tener por lo menos 50 años, no era el mejor de los de la zona pero no se podían quejar los que allí crecían. La verdad es que el chico se sentía afortunado de tener a sus padres y de vivir como vivía cada vez que veía a aquellos chicos, sin embargo jamás se le ocurrió sentir compasión o pena por ellos, ya que les consideraba sus iguales. Llamó a la puerta del gran edificio y una mujer abrió de golpe la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Dijo la señora mientras se colocaba las gafas. Se trataba de, María Teresa, la dueña del horfánato. Una estricta mujer de nariz puntiaguda que siempre vestía a la antigua y que llevaba el pelo recogido en un enorme y perfecto moño. Tenía fama de no ceder ante nadie y de poner los más seberos castigos. Una vez, según le habían contado al chico, castigo a uno de los que allí vivían a estar de pie sujetando un chicle que le había pillado mascando en las manos durante más de 12 horas. Cuando terminó con su ardua tarea, el chicle se le había pegado tanto en los dedos que tardó más de dos semanas en limpiarse los ultimos restos. Evidentemente nunca más se le vio al joven masticar ni una sola vez más la goma de mascar.

-Hola señora soy yo, ¿estan Midorikawa, Hiroto y Osamu?- Preguntó el chico con una de esas típica sonrisas que ponía con las mejillas sonrojada debido, en gran medida, al frío. La mujer solo se colocó de nuevo las gafas y tras tomarse su tiempo en responder dijo.

-Ah, el joven Meil, lo siento pero ninguno de ellos puede salir en este momento, los tres estan castigados por lo que hicieron ayer- Típico, para un día que podían quedar se encontraban castigados, aunque teniendo a quien tenían de tutora, pocas eran las veces que no lo estaban.

-Vaya...- Comentó algo decepcionado el joven mientras alguien más se acercaba a la puerta, se trataba de una hermosa chica de su misma edad que también vivía en la vivienda. La chica tenía el cabello suelto, por la altura de algo más de los hombros, de color negro. Unos preciosos ojos celestes y unos buenos rasgos faciales. Unos labios finos y pequeños, acompañados de una nariz igual de hermosa. La chica se encontraba allí precisamente por que le habían comentado de trasladarla de habitación, todo había sido un error ya que era a su compañera a la que debían cambiarla ya que por un pequeño accidente, tenía que ir con muletas y para evitar que tuviera que bajar escaleras, durante unas semanas viviría en la planta baja del edificio.

-Yo si que puedo salir si quieres- Comentó la chica mientras con esfuerzo buscaba un hueco en algún lugar de la puerta, toda ocupada por el enorme trasero de la mujer, por donde salir.

- Claro, por lo menos no iré solo, vamos Albin - Pidió a la de ojos azules con las que pocas veces había mantenido conversación, pero si que conocía y con quien en ocasiones había incluso jugado al fútbol. La chica sonrió un poco mientras conseguía al fin salir a la calle

-Muy bien, no tardeis en volver, ya sabés Albin que aún tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones- La mujer miró directamente a los ojos al chico, como indicandole que no tardará en traerla de vuelta. Este incómodo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar saliendo del jardín delantero del edificio, cubierto con algo de nieve y rodeado con una siniestra y fea valla negra, mientras la chica terminaba de recibir las ultimas indicaciones de la mujer antes de correr para ponerse a la altura del chico.

-Esa mujer debería relajarse un poco, si sigue así acabará explotando- Comentó el chico mientras los dos se encaminaban hacia ningún lado en concreto. La chica que le acompañaba rió la gracia

-Pues ya debe de faltarle poco mira lo inflada que esta- Ambos rieron a carcajadas mientras cruzaban una calle por el paso de peatones.

-¿Y dónde vamos?- Dijo la chica mientras ocultaba sus manos detrás de su cuerpo de forma algo coqueta. Moscú era una ciudad muy bonita y bella de ver asique los chicos tenían donde elegir.

-Pues no sé, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no iba a llamaros - El joven pusó su mano debajo de su mentón mientras parecía dudar hasta que de pronto dijo la chica.

-¿Y si vamos a dónde nos lleven las calles?- Ella sonrió mientras el chico asentía, no estaría de más dar una vuelta sin rumbo, solo ir caminando sin tener un objetivo al que llegar. Ultimamente solo había echo eso. Que si ir a las escuela, que si la mudanza, que si hacer lo deberes, portarse bién, tener cuidado de no ponerse malo... Todas las cosas encaminadas a un objetivo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a andar por andar, no por el echo de llegar a algún lado, sino por el de simplemente poner una pierna por delante de la otra. Asique eso hicieron comenzaron a andar sin rumbo.

Mientras comenzaron a hablar el uno con el otro contandose un poco de sus vidas, los temas eran muy diversos. La chica le contó que hacía poco un chico se le había declarado delante de todos los del horfánato y ella llena de vergüenza al intentar alejarse había tropezado con un compañero. El chico lleno de celos había empezado a empujar al otro diciendole que si la había puesto la zancadilla. Al final ambos fueron castigados y la chica acabó diciendole que no le quería al chico. Por su parte Meil le había contado por qué le había quedado una en ese trimestre y cómo tenía pensado recuperarla sin dificultades. El chico estaba un poco sorprendido de la actitud de ella, no pensaba que fuera tan... ¿Simpática? No, lo cierto es que siempre la había considerado una chica con algo de cáracter asique pocas veces había mantenido conversación con ella. Pero como se suele decir, no sabés cómo es alguien realmente hasta que lo conoces. Aunque también parecía estar algo nerviosa, no paraba de colocarse el pelo una y otra vez hacia atrás y de jugar con sus manos.

-Asique resulta que había estado buscando durante dos horas la horquilla y al final resultaba que la llevaba puesta todo el rato- Contó entre carcajadas la chica mientras el chico hacía lo mismo, de pronto se detuvo en seco a la vez que veía el lugar donde los había conducido su pequeño juego.

-Nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad, todo parece viejo- Dijo fijandose en que las casas que les rodeaban parecían del siglo pasado, algunas estaban en un estado bastante malo y otras directamente medio derruidas, no había ni una sola persona por allí y no era de extrañar viendo las pintas del lugar.

-Debe de ser la parte antigua de la ciudad- Dijo la chica mientras continuaban andado hasta el final de la calle. Pero de pronto al llegar a la esquina, algo pasó por delante suya, como una sombra a una velocidad de vertigo. Iba tan rápido que cortaba el aire. Acompañado de la extraña figura pudieron oir una escalofriante risa. Era como tres o cuatro voces a la vez que se estuvieran difuminando con el propio sonido del viento, como si fuese un eco que hiciera la voz más siniestra aún. Ambos se quedaron quietos e inmediatamente se miraron el uno la otro como preguntandose si realmente eso había sucedido. El chico estaba bastante más preocupado que ella, al pasar la sombra había sentido exactamente lo mismo que antes cuando estaba a punto de salir de su casa, si no fuera por el frío que hacía ya en ese momento, su sangre se hubiera helado. Meil haciendose un poco el valiente, pero a la vez con mucho cuidado, dobló lentamente la esquina esperando encontrarse con algo desagradable al otro lado, su pulso se había acelerado y por su mente rondaba todavía la imagen de aquella figura cruzando por delante suya. Terminó de girar la esquina y saltó esperando sorprender así a quien estuviera al otro lado. Pero para su sorpresa solo se encontró un callejón completamente vacío, indicó a la chica que podía seguir andado y ambos se detuvieron un momento a analizar lo currido.

-¿Tú vistes exactamente lo mismo que yo no? - Dijo él mientras se acariciaba el cuello bastante confuso, la chica solo asintió mientras ambos se recuperaban de lo ocurrido, empezaron a hablar sobre ello a la vez rápidamente se alejaban de ese lugar, aquel sitio no era el más apropiado para encontrarse con sombras de risas malvadas.

- Debió ser un efecto del viento nada más- Acabó alegando la chica intentando autocombencerse de que lo que acababa de ver no era más que una ilusión. Al fin y al cabo qué podía ser sino, un ser de cuento o algún animal, bueno esto no estaría mal encaminado. Podría haber sido un perro avandonado o algo, pero esa risa no era normal y era lo que tenía más preocupada a la chica.

-Que más da, continuemos con nuestro paseo- Dijo Meil mientras comenzaban a andar de nuevo con la misma velocidad que llevaban antes del susto.

Y así continuaron durante un largo rato, el chico sabía que ya debían de volver pero no quería llevar a la chica de vuelta, además esta tampoco parecía quejarse o querer regresar. De pronto llegaron a una gran plaza, había algunos árboles plantados y finos copos de nieve lo cubrían todo. En el centro había algunos niños jugando creando una agradable imagen, ambos chicos decidieron descansar allí un momento antes de volver hacía sus casas.

- Sabés, ahora me viene a la mente una pregunta- Dijo el chico mientras miraba al cielo

-¿El qué?- Preguntó ella con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasaría si el cielo fuese de otro color?- Dudó el chico mientras señalaba hacía este, todo cubierto de nubes en ese momento.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que, ¿y si en vez de ser azul fuera... Rojo por ejemplo?, si fuera de ese color todo sería muy diferente.

- Pues no sé yo creo que no cambiarían mucho las cosas.

-Claro que sí, por ejemplo el color de tus ojos dejaría de ser celeste, ya que ese color sería ahora considerado de tono rojo, el atardecer ya no sería tan sorprendente. Y un vendedor de tomates cuando le preguntaran por la calidad de estos podría decir, Señora mis tomates son más rojos que el propio cielo - El chico sonrió mientras la sorprendida chica le miraba, menuda cosa acaba de ocurrirsele al chico pero también le parecía algo gracioso. En nuestra sociedad damos todo por echo, no nos preguntamos el qué pudo ser o el qué podrá ser solo el qué es y cómo es. No esta mal esa mentalidad que tenemos; pero abrir más el horizonte siempre garantiza mayor conocimiento y con preguntas como la de Meil se demostraba lo mucho que tenemos asumido todo.

- La verdad es que el día de hoy ha sido bastante agradable - Comentó de improvisto el joven mientras finos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, el tiempo estaba raro.

- Sí, me alegro de que se hubieran equivocado con mi habitación- Dijo ella mientras sonreía, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se quedó mirandola, de pronto un enorme silencio se formó, ninguno decía nada solo estaban ahí quietos, intercambiando miradas. Hasta que de repente el chico se pusó en pie de golpe.

-¡Los copos se han detenido!- Dijo asombrado al mismo tiempo que veía como tenía razón, los copos de nieve se encontraban en el aire inmoviles sin subir ni bajar, quietos sin moverse. No estaba nevando, no completamente. Los niños que antes estaban en la plaza se habían ido también como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Preguntó la chica fascinada mientras tocaba uno de esas ramificaciones de agua congelada que flotaba inmovil desafiando a las leyes de la gravedad. De pronto un enorme ruido se escuchó mientras delante suya, sin saber jamás cómo explicarlo, un callejón empezó a abrise en una de las paredes de la plaza mientras los edificios que la formaban empezaron a separarse haciendo hueco para la calle. Luces de muchos colores salían del interior de esta mientras ambos jovenes miraban atonitos todo la escena. De pronto el ruido cesó y la calle quedó abierta.

-Im-Imposible- Fue capaz de decir Albin mientras veía delante suya como la calle se había formado de la nada, los copos seguían en el aire pero ¿qué más daba? Eso era como un truco de aficionado comparado con lo de la calle. Del fondo de esta empezó a escucharse una lejana voz que rebotaba por el callejón formando un extraño eco.

- Vamos- Meil se acercó con mucho cuidado a la entrada de la calle, podía ver que esta tenía una curva que obligaba a torcer a la derecha al final, sobre la pared de en frente de la curva y que cortaba la otra dirección podía ver reflejado una sombra, era como una especie de persona con un sombrero de punta que echaba cosas a un... ¿A un caldero? Imposible, casi podía decirse que era una bruja. La sombra se veía de distintos colores según lo que en el caldero caía mientras escuchaba una especie de ronca voz, seguramente de aquel extraño personaje. La primera reacción del chico fue echarse hacía atrás palido por lo que acababa de ver, la chica también estaba con ese color de piel ante todo aquello.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó el chico mientras dudaba entre lo que hacer, la chica no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra, asique el chico, sacando valor de no sé donde y atraido por la curiosidad que le estaba envenenando, se introdujo en el callejón.

-Espera- La chica corrió a su lado no queriendo quedarse sola. Lentamente,ambos comenzaron a andar por el siniestro pasillo pegados a la pared opuesta mientras más y más luces bañaban la pared donde se veía reflejada la sombra, empezaron a poder oir claramente lo que la figura decía con una voz muy ronca y siniestra.

- ¡Ah sigue igual de amargo que antes! Quizás con un poco de ala de cuervo- La figura cogió otro bote y echo una parte de lo que había en el caldero haciendo que una nueva luz, de color verde iluminará la zona. Los dos chicos continuaron andando por la pared lentamente mientras un olor a azufre inundaba sus fosas nasales obligandoles casi a taparse la nariz.

-¡Puaj ahora esta demasiado dulce!- La figura se detuvo un momento- Vamos Baba vieja loca piensa en lo que te falta. ¿Cola de Komodo? No, ¿dientes de tiburón? Tampoco ¡¿Qué puede ser?!- Sacó otro frasco como de la nada y lo echo entero al caldero mientras otro color inundaba todo. El olor cambió de repente llegando un suave aroma como a rosas. Por fin ambos llegaron hasta la esquina, Meil iba el primero y tragó saliva antes de con mucho cuidado asomarse un poco a ver lo que pasaba. La sopresa que se llevó seguramente fue una de las mayores sorpresas que alguien se habrá llevado nunca. Al otro lado. Igual que había leido en cuentos y leyendas se encontraba una bruja. Pero no una cualquiera, sino el terror de Rusia, aquella que los niños debían de temer, la perversa y desalmada Baba Yaga. Era un ser horrible, tenía la cara enormemente arrugada y con una nariz puntiaguda que muchos pájaros desearían tener por pico. Sus dientes eran de acero, una de sus patas era completamente de hueso. Una fea y rota tela era lo que hacía de su vestido y un extraño gorro cubría su cabeza. La imagen aunque siniestra era sorprendente de ver. El caldero soltaba búrbujas de colores mientras pequeñas nubes emanaban de él, Al rededor de la criatura flotaban frascos en el aire que debían de contener las más diversas cosas. Así desde esa distancia el chico pudo leer, en alguno de ellos `` Joroba de camello´´ ``Alas de saltamontes´´ `` Dientes de ballena´´. Pero pronto recordó algo, las leyendas populares y los cuentos decían que aquel ser gustaba de deborar niños y él no quería ser su cena,asique trató de esconderse y echarse hacía atrás con tan mala suerte que de los nervios chocó con Albin y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente esperando que la bruja no les hubiera oído, el corazón del chico iba a lo máximo que podía latir mientras que irónicamente la chica que aún no se había asomado parecía bastante más tranquila. El chico estaba muy asustado, deseaba que la mujer no hubiera oído el ruido y que no fuera a por ellos, intentó ir hacía la salida del callejón pero para su sorpresa ya no había salida, en todo esto se dio cuenta de que en la sombra de la pared ya no estaba la bruja, solo el caldero soltando luces de colores.

-Oh no- Dijo antes de encontrarse agarrado de la camiseta, igual que la chica, por aquella criatura que parecía flotar en el aire.

-Vaya vaya, asique dos humanos han conseguido llegar hasta aquí, interesante hacía tiempo que no tenía visita- Las garras que la bruja tenía en las manos por uñas hacían bastante daño a ambos jovenes que luchaban por soltarse

-¡Dejanos irnos!- Pidió la chica mientras ella les llevaba a ambos al otro lado de la calle, donde tenía su caldero. La chica se sorprendió enormemente mientras veía lo que el joven había visto hacía apenas unos segundos.

-Con lo que me ha costado atraeros hasta aquí y ahora quereis marcharos sin hablar, eso no - Les soltó en el aire haciendo que cayeran bruscamente contra el suelo, pero ambos consiguieron caer de pies. ¿Atraerles? Significaba eso que quizás la figura que vieron pasar antes y la alucinación que tuvo Meil era todo cosa de ella.

-Sí eso es, fue todo cosa mía- Sonrió con su siniestros dientes de puro acero mientras parecía hacerse un año más vieja, el chico abrió los ojos de par en par, acababa de leerle la mente y eso le asustaba mucho.

- Si vas a matarnos que sea rápido, conozco lo que dicen de ti y si todo es cierto, es mejor que acabes cuanto antes.- Comentó sin vacilar Meil mientras la anciana reía con una risa escalofriante.

-No puedo mataros, para esta receta ambos teneis que estar vivos- Con solo mover un dedo otro frasco se abrió y vació parte de su contenido en el recipiente de la bruja por si solo, no dejaban de encontrarse en una situación de vida o muerte, pero era asombroso.

-¿Alguna vez habeis estado en el caldero de una bruja?- Dijo con cierto tono burlesco mientras una enomre nube salía del caldero cubriendo durante algunos segundos a ambos. Cuando desapareció ambos humanos se sorprendieron de ver a la anciana tosiendo un poco por culpa del gas, asique con un simple chasqueo de los dedos, todo ese nubarrón desapareció.

-No, nunca hemos estado- Contestó molesta Albin mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero que parecía bastante preocupado por su complicada situación.

-¿¡Qué!?- Dijo de repente sorprendida la bruja- ¡Eso es inaceptable! Todos deberiamos visitar alguna vez un caldero, es un lugar maravilloso, donde se mezcla lo visto y lo no visto, es curioso que, habiendo visto y sabiendo lo que es algo, pueda juntarse con otras cosas que son vistas para formar algo no visto, es decir, es lo que vemos por primera vez un conjunto de cosas anteriormente vistas o por el contrario lo visto no es más que un conjunto de cosas nuevas que podemos reconocer de antes.- La anciana cogió un bote que ponía, ``Bigotes de un gato triste´´ y lo echo en el caldero.

-No soy capaz de resolver ese arcetijo, pero le aseguro que no vamos a caer por las buenas en su caldero- Dijo con pulso firme Meil mientras la señalaba, contrariamente a lo que había dicho antes.

-¿Ah no? - Sonrió mientras comenzaba a reirse de nuevo con esa perversa risa suya mientras daba algunas vueltas en el aire, el chico se sorprendió enormemente al verse junto con la chica de pronto encima del borde del caldero. Era imposible ya que el caldero antes no debía de medir más de 30 o 40 cm de ancho y ahora parecía que fuese un mar entero. Ambos luchaban para no caer dentro y mantener el equilibrio sobre el borde de hierro, estaba claro que esto era un truco de Baba Yaga. De pronto la cabeza de la bruja se elevó a sus espaldas, ahora debía de medir como unas 30 veces más en comparación a como era antes, aunque en realidad eran los humanos los que habían encongido. Baba Yaga comenzó a soplar, haciendo que se formaran unos pequeños remolinos donde ellos estaban y provocando que ambos jovenes perdieran el equilibrio y se sumergieran, igual que hicieron muchas otras cosas antes, en aquel extraño caldo que soltaba búrbujas. Parecía que todo era el fin, pero esto no había echo nada más que empezar, pues ambos estaban a punto de entrar, en la dimensión del caldero.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo, no sé si hos habrá gustado o no, pero solo puedo deciros que todo acaba de comenzar, lo bueno empieza ahora y lo que viene a continuación, es todo más sorprendente todavía, asique sigan leyendo. Sé que ahora mismo nada tiene sentido pero darle algo de tiempo y comprendereis algunas cosas. Me interesa vuestra opinión asique algunas preguntas:

-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?¿ Creen que es mala la historia?

-¿ Les dejó con curiosidad?

-¿Entendieron el enigma de Baba Yaga?

-¿Alguna vez vieron un fic como este?¿ Creen que la cosa se volverá más loca?

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap y atentos con el doble sentido de muchas de las cosas.


End file.
